Kings daughter
by TaliaFosness
Summary: Bella is half vampire with 12 powers, she is the most powerful vampire in the world. After accidently killing her family when she was a baby Aro, king of vampires take her in and makes her Princessa of vampires. What will the Cullens say about her dark past?
1. Chapter 1

ARO POV

"My Lord there has been a new born attack near buy the house mostly gone blood everywhere we need your approval of burning it first." Said trusted guard Felix.

"Every well tell the nomads I will be there soon." I ordered him off.

Sighing boredly I closed my eyes.

"Brother, we must leave now to attend to matters." Urge MArcus. I growled.

"Fine, lets take our leave then." I snapped flitting to the location of the murder scence. Walking in the house I did see a young women and male torn apart, blood and body parts everywhere. Sighing I kicked a piece of what I believe is part of a foot away from me.

"Check the house for survivors, if there is any dispose of them." I said The guards went through the house searching. Standing boredly Jane ran in to the room of where I was.

"Master, there is a survivor, but we can not get to her." Jane said bowing a little.

"What do you mean you can not get to her." I snarled she looked frightened sighing I took her hand.

_There in the corner of the room sat a 9 month old baby girl, she was surrounded by a pink shield like thing. She was crying and whimpering a Felix tried getting to her._

Interesting.

"Show me where she is." I said rather interested now. Jane nodding she and I flitted to a room which I was guessing use to be the babys room. There in the corner of the room sat a little girl with big brown eyes and sholder length curly dark brown hair. She sat there in a diaper and a little pink shirt. She was crying still. My heart broke. Surrounding her as a pink glass type shield thing. Jane walked towards her but was thrown back by an unseen force. It was her shield. She was doing it. I gaped at her.

Once she saw me she stopped crying and starred at me. I began to walk towards her slowly showing her I ment no harm. She eyed me looking me up and down. I bent down, now in front of her, and smiled. She said gurgling laughing like. Holding her arms out to me.

She was so beautiful. If my heart could beat it would be racing. She let down her shield and looked at me again. She smiled her toothless smile. I smiled back I picked her up and held her to me. She snuggled her head in to my chest, I felt pride welled up in myself. My baby girl. My daughter.

"Master how shall I dispose of the child." Asked Felix. My eyes snapped to his.

"You will not touch her." I growled. My little girl started to whimper, I hugged her closer to me shushing her and rocking her slightly.

"You will inform my brothers and the rest of the house hold that I will be returning... along woth my new daughter." I said.

My daughter.

"What is her name?" Jane asked.

"She is so beautiful." Felix said.

"Isabella," I said.

My Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

ARO POV

"Brothers meet Isabella, my daughter," I told them, they rushed to me looking at the little creature in my arms.

"Aro... she is not human." Caius said.

"WHat is she?" I asked shocked

"She is half vampire, she may look almost one, but truly she is only about three months old." He said

"May I?" Asked Marcus, holding out his hands. I gave her to him.

"She is so beautiful," He said rocking her a little

She laughed and grabbed his nose. He started laughing.

"Isabella," He said. She cooed at him and she clapped her hands together.

She raised her hand to hs cheek and he gasped

"What is it?" I asked concerned

"Arent you a little gifted one," He cooed at her smiled and giggled.

"What happened?" I asked again, She touched me.

_Papa!_ she yelled at me in her head. I gasped. She can talk through her mind?

"Isabella are you doing that?" I asked

_My papa._ She replyed holding her arms to me. held her to me.

"You are so amingmmy daughter"

_Papa.._ She sighed and fell asleep.

"She called me her papa" I said.

"She is very smart isnt she," Caius said

"She is mine," I said


	3. Chapter 3

5 YEARS LATER

BELLA POV

I sat in my fathers lap curled up with my head onhis shoulder. I was aging like a normal child body but my mind was two years ahead. A vampire coven was talking about some nomad feeding on there land.

"My king I have had enough of these arragont vampires feeding where they are not welcomed." Said aa guy with red hair. I was getting bored so I used my powers and with out him realizing it I made his hair green, then pink, and then blue. I felt my papas chest rumbled with a chuckle.

"My lord?" As the guy now with purple hair.

"Continue, bella no more," Papa teased me. I sighed and stopped. I have 12 powers.

1. I can change things into other things

2. I can fly

3. I can see ghost

4. I control the elements and weather

5. I can move things with my mind

6. I can blow things up (papa doesn't like that so much)

7. I can read peoples mind and talk to them through it

8.I have a mental and phsyical shield

9. I can bring back the dead

10. I cry tears that turn into diamonds and acid.

11. I can mess with peoples mind

12. I can takl and turn animal into vamp-imals

"Bella that wasn't very nice of you," Said Suzie, a ghost girl who was 6.

"I know but it was funny!" I whispered to her.

The man looked at me questionally. I read his mind

_Who is she talking to? _

"I'm talking to Suzie." I replyed

_She can read minds? Daughter like father._

I rose an eyebrow at him.

"My Princess," He bowed and continued talking to my father.

"Hes weird Bella, I don't like him much" Suzie said I sighed

"Yes I know, but its not like I can kill him, papa will get mad rememeber last time?" I asked

FLASHBACK

_"My lord you have a daughter?" ASked a man_

_"Yes and if you tell anyone before her tenth birthday I will kill you." My papa said_

_'not if I kill you first.' I heard the man think_

_I scream and blew him up with my mind_

_"Isabella Marie Volterri!" yelled dad_

_"He said he was going to kil you, I don't like him." I said_

_"We joke like that he would never kill me! MIO! Bella next time ask before killing yes?" HE said_

_"Yes papa," I replyed_

_"Now bring him back." He ordered_

_"But-" _

_"Now Isabella!"_

_A second later he was back._

_"My apologizy my friend, careful what you think around my Isabella, she doesn't seem to know what a joke is." Papa said_

_"Its quiet alright," He said_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kill who?" Asked the man fearfully,

"No one, continue, Isabella, hush please." Papa said with a stern look.

"Great look Suzie now I'm in trouble now." I pouted to her

"Sorry Bells." She said then just hovered by me.

"Bring in the nomad Jane." Papa said to Jane, my best friend. She winked at me i giggled.

Felix pushed a girl with wild orange curly hair with pale white skin to the floor.

"My lords," She said looking at me questionally. I can't wait til my 10th birthday so vampires will finally know about me and stop looking at me weird.

"Victoria-" Papa began. I ran to her and touched her hair. It was really pretty and soft

"Hi!" I piped up. SHe looked at my dad, he just shrugged.

"Hi." She said confused like

"I'm Isabella, whats yours?" I asked

"Victoria," She said looking at my father

_who is this weird little girl_ she thought

"I am not weird!" I houted one of the doors exploded

"Isabella calm little one." Papa instructed

I growled at Victoria

_Did this human just growl at me?_

"I am not human!" I yelled, not one of the vases exploded

"Victoria be careful of what you think." Papa said to her

_Hmm.. I see.. so you can read my mind then._

"Yes." I hissed at her showing her my fangs

"Izy She is rude!" yelled Sarah

"I know Sarah, I was being nice to her and she called me weird! The nerve, maybe I should just kill her." I pouted to Sarah

"Wait! No, kill me? No, I am sorry for my rudeness." She sadi to me.

"Sarah what do you think?" I asked my friend,

"Give her a chance for now, I kinda like her." Sarah said

"Ok, your lucky Sarah likes you." I said and went to sit on my fathers lap. Grabbing his hand I put it on my head indicating for him to play with hair, which he gladly did.

"Victoria," I said getting her attention.

"Yes?" she asked

"You will no longer feed on this mans land , and you will Forget of me.." I said erasing her memory of me. She nodded and walked out.

"Isabella what am I going to do with you," Papa asked

"Buy me a puppy?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"What kind?"

"Pitt!" I yelled

"Jane, go find a pitt, for her please"

"Yes master, Mistress Isabella what color, sex, and additude?"

"Black, boy, protective but cuddly."

"As you wish." AS she said that she left.

"Thank you papa! Uncle Marcus Uncle Caius did you her that? I get a puppy!" I squeal. They all laughed

"What are you going to name him darling,"

"Mmm Damion. Son of the devil. I like it!" I yelled

"YEs I love it too you sadistic little niece of mine." Marcus said. I smiled showing my fangs. I was the only vampire who had fangs. Cool huh?

"Are you going ot turn it into a vampire?" Caius asked

"When its older I will." I said and giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

5 YEARS LATER

BELLAS POV

Finally the ball is here! People will finally know about me! I am ten now but with a mind of a 13 year old.

"Damion!" I called for my babby boy to come to me

"Hello master!" he barked to me

"Hello boy, do you like my dress?" I asked twirling around in a purple glittery ball gown.

"I like it every much master!" He barked with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Father picked it out, I love it! You know my favorite color is purper, black, and green!" I said

"Yes master, Damion knows, Damion likes alot!" He panted.

"Oh thank you boy, I love you!" I said petting his fur

"Damion loves you too master," He said licking my hand. I giggled.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in Felix!" I yelled out, Damion sat at my feet starring at Felix, When it comes to Damion is really protective.

"Princessa Isabella, You r father is about to introduce you please come." He said

"Fe-fe what if they don't like me," I murmured

"They will love you, and if they don't Damion will eat em, won't you boy," Felix said patting Damion on the head. He just growled at him and Felix raised his hands in surrender. I giggled and petted his black fur.

I stod and Damion came with me. I stood out the door to hear for my cue to come in.

"I said I had a surprise for eveyone, fo rthe past 10 years I hae been hiding my daughter from many of you, sh eis finally matured to handle this responisbility, I would like to present you ladie and gentlemen Isabella Marie Volterri." I walked out with my dog at side. Everyone clapped and gasped.

"Ladies and gentalmen this is the Volterri Princess, she has many powers, is there any questions before we start the ball." Marcus asked. Here we go

"My Lords, What is Isabella?" Someone asked

"I am capable of answering on my own Douglas." I answered he looked shocked I knew his name.

"I am sorry My Princessa Isabella, what are you?" Douglas asked

"I am 50% Vampire 25% witch and 25% human." Answered I heard a lot of whispers

"Your Uncles, Lord Marcus said you have 'powers', how many do you have?" Asked a boy

"12 Mr. Whitlocke." I answered him. I heard more gasps

"What do they consist of Princessa," a man named Carlisle asked. SO many questions.

"None of your concern." I snapped. He fliched back.

"I am sorry Carlisle she has had a long day." My papa said.

"Isabella." Papa warned me. I growled

"Sorry." I mummbled I heard a little laughter.

"Why are they laughing master?" barked Damion

"Because they are rude boy," I said to my dog

"Rude. WOuld you like me attack?" He barked

"No there is no need for that Damion." I sighed. Everyone was looking at me and then my dog

"One of my powers is I can commuincate with animals." I answered in a bored tone. I heard awes and addmiration. I rolled my eyes

"I know my fther already asked but I am truly interested what are your powers?" Asked Jasper Whitlocke

"And as I already told your father its none of your concern Jasper." I snarled

"Hey don't be rude to him!" Yelled a girl who looked like a farie. I heard gasps come from everyone. Everyone was looking at me to my family then to the Cullens.

"Excuse me Alice?" I growled. She didn't back down but there was unsureness in her voice

"I know Princessa that I am out of line but htis is my mate and I would like you not to speak to him that way... Please." She said with her head up. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her.

"Isabella, she jsut called you out-"

"Hush Sarah." I told her. Sarah Piped down.

I began to walk towards the Cullens people parting as I made my way through. I was shorter then her so I used my flying power to fly to make her meet my eyes.

"Do you know what I cold do to you Alice." I asked her with coldness in my voice.

She looked scarred but refused to look away.

"Damion!" I yelled my vamp dog ran towards me.

"Yes Master?" He barked

"Please reterve Jane for me." I said. She ran off. Alice began to dry sob alittle.

"Why are you crying." I asked

"I am sorry Princessa but please do not let Jane hurt me." She begged. I began to laugh. They all looked at me.

I touched her cheek and she leaned in to my touch,

"Silly girl I am not going to hurt you nor Jane, I would like your family to stay as guest for awhile." I said she looked confused.

"I like you, join me for a drink with your family in my room in 20 minutes." I said turning around ooking at my father he smiled.

"The rest injoy." They all clapped and I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

ARO POV

I looked at my daughter when she said my name

"Papa?" she said tiredly,

"Yes darling?" I asked her looking at my beautful angel

"How can you love such a monster like me." She whispered then went limp in Janes arms.

I snarled loudly looking at the Cullens.

"Who dared call my angel a monster?" I growled

Everyone was quietly. I looked down and saw diamonds everywhere and holes in my shirt from the Acid.

"Aro, please let me explain," Rosalie said

"You are the one who called her evil, a murder, a monster?" I yelled. Damion was snarling and barking at Rosalie.

"I didn't know!" She yelled. I grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"My 10 year old daughter thinks sheis a monster, an evil being, she believed eveyword you fucking said to her," I said tightening my hold. I read through her memories seeing eveything that had happened. I snarled, throwing her to the other side of the room. Emmet went to her picking her up.

"Carlisle, did you not teach your coven repect for the roya family? Did you not teach that Fucking bitch to keep her mouth shut?" I yelled

"Answer me at once!" I yelled

"I am sorry Aro for my daughters harsh words, I do beg to spare her life but she will execpt every punishment you have for her. Won't you Rose?" HE said Rosalie nodded her head fast like. I went to Rosalie. Snatching her my her arm I dragged her to my daughters bed.

"Look what you did. Look at her and she the tears that fell from her eyes. Feel the pain you caused her. My 10 year old daughter believes she is a monster because of you. The only reason I am not killing you is becasue Carlisle is deaar to me. But Isabella is more dear then anyone else. If yo make her cry, frown, feel sad or like a 'monster' I will have you head." I warned her sh e nodded quickly. I saw my daughters eye starring at me. I smiled but she didn't return i tlike she aways does.

"Why are you not smiling my love?" I asked

"I do not deserve to smile." She said in a dead voice. I glarred at Rosalie.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't realize the situation, nor did I know your past, I judge you to quickly and harshly and I am sorry for that, you are not a monster, nor evil or belong on hell." She said. Tears came to my daughters eyes.

"But I killed them... I am a monster." She said looking away

"No Bella you are no monster, you were never a monster no where close dear," Said Esme

"But Rosalie said-" she began

"Rose is eas stupid for sying those things, she didn't mean them Bella." Said Calisle

"Papa... Where is Edward."She asked Edward came into view and a smile light up on her face.

"Eddie!" She yelled jumping to him. He laughed and hugged her back. I saw her sniff him.

"You smell nice." She murmured into his neck

"As you do." he replyed

"Soulmates." I said they did n't look surprised that I said that either.

"Hush my little princess

I am here for you

Hush now my dear

all your dreams will come true

close your pretty eyes

tell you bad dream good bye

I am here my little princess

do not say a word

you are my little angel

my pretty little bird,

hush now my dear

close your eyes now

your family is very close

do not utter a sound.

hush my pretty baby

do not say a word

I am here for you

all your dreams will come true." edward sang while rocking her side to side.

"Eddie your mine." She whispered to him and fell asleep.

"I love you Bella." HE whispered back

THE END


End file.
